Contradicción
by Atori-chan
Summary: Odiaba depender de él, odiaba tener que verle la cara todos los días, y lo que más odiaba es que se paseara como un galán, seduciendo a toda hembra. Un poco de honor y orgullo, hermano. Mi primer inuira


**SUMARY: **Odiaba depender de él, odiaba tener que verle la cara todos los días, y lo que más odiaba es que se paseara como un galán, seduciendo a toda hembra. Un poco de honor y orgullo, hermano.

**Parejas principales: **Inutaisho x Irasue

**Aviso: **Los padres de Sesshomaru no son considerados oficialmente hermanos, pero para mi fic quise que fueran así, es que como también tienen un parecido muy notorio.

**Género:**_ Romance & Drama_

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**FIC DEDICADO ENTERAMENTE A MI NECHANCITA LIT COMO UNO DE SUS REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-CONTRADICCIÓN-**

_by: Atori_

_Twoshoot_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 1: El comienzo_

Una pose un tanto aburrida, la palma de su mano apoyada sobre la mejilla, mostrando cierto desinterés sobre el guardia arrodillado frente a ella.

-así que el clan de las ratas pretende invadirnos.

Había murmurado tras un prolongado silencio, después de que su guardia le anunciara la noticia.

-así es, mi señora. –contrario a la tranquilidad de la dama, el soldado parecía estar en alerta y preocupado.

La mujer se levantó de su elegante silla. Su belleza se acentuó al estar de pie: su larga cabellera de un color casi platino, sujeto en dos coletas altas; un rostro juvenil, donde cualquiera diría que esa mujer tenía más de cien años: ojos ambarinos con una ligera sombra color rojo; una franja a cada lado de la mejilla de color fucsia, como el rímel que usaba para esos labios tan carnosos que poseía; una luna en cuarto menguante estaba pintada sobre su frente, haciéndola única entre los inuyoukai existentes.

Sus ropajes no se quedaban atrás: de tonalidades rosas, con una estola sobre sus hombros la hacían digna de considerarse una auténtica princesa.

-es vergonzoso que pertenezcas a la corte imperial inuyoukai. –murmuró con desdén.

Y antes de que el soldado pudiera exponer su confusión, algo le atravesó el corazón, muriendo en el acto.

-ahhh… -suspirando con pesadez, la mujer hizo desaparecer el látigo que había salido de sus dedos de manera casi mágica- ya no hay guardias tan buenos como los de antes. –volvió a sentarse sobre la gran silla, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba su disconformidad- qué se le irá hacer. ¿Urakawa?

Y de la nada, un nuevo soldado youkai apareció ante su presencia. Las vestimentas de gran elegancia que portaba, a diferencia del anterior, indicaban que aquel ser era de mayor importancia en la corte inuyoukai.

-¿sí, Irasue-sama?

-informa a los guardias para que se preparen para luchar contra el clan de las ratas. Me disgustaría que ese clan tan pestilente se acercara a mi palacio.

-como ordene. –le contestó sumiso y fiel.

-otra cosa más. –agregó esta vez con una sonrisita- limpia el suelo, por favor.

Irasue observó como el rostro el general de su ejército había quedado asustado al percatarse de la presencia de uno de sus compatriotas muerto.

¿Y qué se esperaba?

¿Qué ella, Irasue, la daiyoukai más poderosa de todo el oeste, tendría consideración con sus soldados?

Eso jamás.

Ella era tan orgullosa y perfeccionista, que nunca estaría rodeada de guardias débiles, por no mencionar si llegara a procrear. Si por casualidades de la vida, su hijo fuera alguien débil e insignificante, lo mataría sin remordimientos. Por eso mismo, se cuidaba en no relacionarse con youkais, a no ser que pudieran superarla en poder.

El problema ahí radicaba, ya que no existían youkais poderosos capaz de desposarla.

Todos sus posibles pretendientes habían acabado con su corazón atravesado por sus garras cargadas de veneno, o por su látigo de luz, capaz de degollar a cualquiera. Aunque lo que más le gustaba, era transformarse en una hermosa perra blanca y peluda, y comérselos de un bocado.

Era una pena, ya que por su constitución de dama, no podía permitirse saborear la sangre de sus oponentes como segundo manjar.

Sin embargo…

Su cejo se frunció…

Solo existía un hombre capaz de desposarla. Era fuerte, atractivo, conquistador de todas las tierras si se lo propusiera, de buena familia… pero le odiaba a muerte.

¡JAMÁS TENDRÍA NADA CON EL FANTORCHE DE INUTAISHO!

.

-¡ATCHIS! –un estornudo fue lo que se le escapó a un youkai moreno y bien ataviado- tengo la impresión de que alguien está hablando mal de mí.

-no me sorprendería nada que fuera Irasue-sama. –le había dicho en broma un viejo donde el rojo se cubría en sus mejillas debido a la borrachera que tenía. Y que tuviera en su mano otro trago para beber sake, ayudaba a que el viejo youkai estuviera más feliz.

-ahí has hablado, Totosai. –se divertía el youkai. A diferencia del herrero, Inutaisho no estaba bebido. Su despreocupación y la confianza con la que lo trataba parecía bastar para estar contentos los dos- desde siempre nunca le he caído bien, porque yo soy mucho más fuerte que ella. –riéndose con ganas.

-¡bendito el día que naciste, que por fin hay alguien que le baje los humos a esa Señora! –brindando para tomar otro trago de ese sake.

-hablando ahora en serio, Totosai, ¿Cuándo tendré la katana que te pedí?

El herrero abandonó su sonrisa para mirarle con gravedad. Cogió la botella donde estaba el licor y se sirvió otro vaso más, hipando en el proceso.

-no entiendo, Inutaisho-sama. Vos sois el youkai más poderoso que existe, ¿para qué queréis una katana de semejante magnitud?

-el mundo es muy grande, viejo amigo. –sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en el vacío- no puedo considerarme el ser poderoso, cuando siempre habrá mejores youkais que yo. Tengo que estar preparado para proteger lo que quiero.

-¿proteger lo que quiere? –inquirió en esta ocasión sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-cuando tenga una familia. –explicando brevemente- va siendo hora de que siente la cabeza y busque a una hembra para tener progenie.

El anciano soltó una gran risotada, mientras se golpeaba el muslo con la mano. Los efectos de la bebida le habían afectado demasiado.

-si seguís yendo de cama en cama con diferente hembra, acabaréis teniendo más hijos de los años que tenéis.

-… -Inutaisho solo sonrió por el chiste del herrero.

Era cierto que cada noche se la pasaba en una casa diferente, ya fuera con una youkai pobre y sin prestigio, hasta pasarla con una humana.

Era atractivo, y estaba en búsqueda de mujer. Y ellas caían encantadas, a pesar de que lo conocían.

Inutaisho, lord de las tierras de oeste, un daiyoukai donde todos conocían su poderío y temblaban al verle. Su apariencia era madura, con su piel bronceada por el calor que le daba, al pasear por los caminos en busca de algún buen contrincante. Su cabello era blanco, con tonos grisáceos y algo revuelto. Su vestimenta consistía en un yukata blanco con algunos toques azulados. Un cinto grueso color vino, ayudaba a que su armadura se mantuviera fija sobre su pecho. Y una larga capa peluda blanca llegaba hasta el piso.

-tendría entonces serios problemas para repartir la herencia. –comentó divertido.

-a no ser que sean youkais benévolos como vos, que de seguro se llevaran tan bien, que no les importará tener nada suyo. –riéndose con ganas.

-ojalá fuera así. –siguiéndole el chiste con una amplia sonrisa.

.

Los días habían pasado, en las tierras del oeste se dibujaba el pánico en sus habitantes, especialmente en los youkais de poca categoría, considerados aquellos que vivían en los bosques, subsistiendo como pudieran.

¿La razón?

El clan de las ratas, quiénes habían tomado como objetivo invadir el oeste, se dedicaban a masacrar toda tierra, ya fuera youkai como humana. Los soldados de Irasue-sama no estaban bien preparados para una lucha conjunta, donde las ratas youkai tenían la ventaja sobre ellos, ya que batallaban en equipo, ayudando siempre a su compatriota. Algo que carecían los soldados de la inuyoukai.

-¡¿cómo van a poder con nosotros unas ratas de poca monta? –exclamaba Irasue irritada.

-mi señora Irasue, créanos que hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos. –se defendía Urakawa- pero el clan de las ratas, es realmente numeroso. No importe cuantos destruyamos, siguen apareciendo más.

-está claro que si tienes que defender tu territorio, tienes que hacerlo tú misma. –acabó por decretar. –con una mueca de fastidio.

-¡¿pensáis luchar, Irasue-sama? –preguntó escandalizado.

-no tengo porqué darte cuenta de lo que hago. –encaminándose hacia la salida.

-mi señora, por favor. –apurando el paso, su guardia más leal se colocó frente a ella- no lo hagáis. Vos no tenéis porque exponeros a semejante peligro. Si desaparecierais, las tierras del oeste serían invadidas…

Urakawa calló de golpe, al advertir la dura y fría mirada de la dama clavándose como fuertes dagas.

-¿me estás llamando débil, youkai de bajo rango? ¿A mí? ¿A la Señora de las tierras del oeste?

-yo no… mi señora… claro que no…

-… -sin mucho convencimiento, Irasue pasó por el lado de su guardia con demasiada calma- a mi vuelta ajustaremos cuentas. –asegurándole con toda la ira almacenada para enviársela a esas ratas invasores.

Urakawa entonces pudo comprobar qué le quedaban pocas horas de vida. Tragando duramente saliva, solo podía esperar que un milagro lo salvara de esa sentencia cruel y sin sentido que seguramente tendría cuando su Señora regresara.

Caminando y caminando con toda la rabia acumulada, Irasue solo podía pensar en una cosa, en destruir. Como dama y señora del oeste, la guerra era algo de lo que tenía que ocuparse los hombres, especialmente si ibas a liderarlo. Pues ningún youkai que se precie, aparecía en plena guerra con ropajes elegantes y estirados.

Una buena oportunidad para transformarse en su verdadera forma y comerse a esas sucias ratas.

Menudo festín iba a darse.

Así otros clanes aprenderían a no invadir sus tierras.

Antes de que pudiera pisar la salida, la presencia de alguien apoyado en el marco, llamó su atención. Extrañada de no haberlo percibido, enfocó su mirada ambarina hacia el lugar. Su ira creció hasta hacerse notablemente visible en su cara.

-¿qué haces aquí, Inutaisho? –viéndolo tan calmado como siempre y con los brazos cruzados.

-tus bienvenidas son cada vez más calurosas, Irasue. –contestó el aludido con una leve sonrisa.

La mujer soltando una mueca de disgusto, pasó por su lado.

A lo lejos, el soldado se encontraba aliviado por la presencia de Inutaisho. Sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas y ahí tenía el milagro.

-a mi vuelta quiero que desaparezcas. –le ordenó.

-¿piensas retar al clan de las ratas? –le preguntó con toda tranquilidad.

-no es asunto tuyo.

-claro que lo es. –despegándose del marco para mirar su espalda- estas también son mis tierras.

-las abandonaste cuando emprendiste ese viaje buscando la buena vida.

-no creo que buscar el poder sea considerado una vida muy grata. –objetó.

-… -irritada por esa despreocupación que no había perdido con el paso de los años, se volteó con su diente sobresaliéndole- ¡me refiero a esa vulgaridad de acostarte con distintas mujeres! ¡Manchas el honor de la familia inuyoukai! ¡Y sabes que odio ser considerada la hermana de un youkai que se mezcla hasta con… apestosas mujeres humanas!

-siempre has sido una youkai muy orgullosa de tu estatus. Parece mentira que seamos hermanos.

-¡eso es lo que me repatea! –con un dedo acusador- ¡Ser tu hermana y compartir estas tierras que nuestros padres nos dejaron! ¡Mientras tú vives despreocupado, yo soy la que se encarga de los asuntos políticos! ¡Y tienes la cara de considerarte un lord de ellas, cuando no haces nada! ¡¿Oíste? ¡Absolutamente nada!

La coraza de Irasue había sido rota, pero eso era algo que siempre ocurría cuando estaba frente a Inutaisho. Ser hermanos y de distinta personalidad, era algo donde siempre habían chocado.

-por eso estoy aquí. –repuso paciente y sin haberle afectado sus palabras. Tantos años conviviendo con ella, que había aprendido a ser un youkai paciente y a llevar sus acusaciones como si fueran un chiste muy divertido- oí que el clan de las ratas están causando estragos en nuestras tierras. Así que deja que vaya yo a luchar y a encargarme del problema.

-¡no pienso permitírtelo! –condenó con frialdad- sería un deshonor que aparezcas, ganándote más seguidores y después ser llamada la hermana del inuyoukai que se va de cama en cama con toda mujer del bosque que se le ofrece. –cruzándose de brazos con el mentón bien alta- pero si vas a enfrentarte a esas estúpidas ratas, después deberás cumplir con tus funciones como lord; de lo contrario, lárgate ahora mismo y olvídate del oeste.

-… -suspiró cansinamente. Dirigió sus ojos ambarinos hacia el guardia que estaba alucinado, pero manteniéndose a una inteligente distancia- Urakawa-san, dígale a la servidumbre que prepare mi cuarto. –volteándose, con la capa ondeando al viento- me encargaré de las ratas y me quedaré en palacio, si eso es lo que quieres, Irasue. –mirándole de reojo con una sonrisita divertida.

Irasue cayó en la cuenta de las consecuencias de sus palabras. No había sido su intención que aquel youkai arrogante que tenía por hermano, se quedara en el mismo palacio que ella. Sus palabras habían sido inconscientes, preocupándose más de no seguir siendo la hermana del infeliz y bastardo de Inutaisho, que soportarlo todos los condenados días, era un completo fastidio como los humanos que existían. Pensar que tendría que verle su estúpido rostro y esa sonrisilla que le repateaba el estómago, era un mal trago que no podría aguantar.

Ojalá que el veneno de las ratas lo matara.

.

Pero esa clase de deseos no funcionaban cuando el oponente se trataba del lord del oeste, conocido también como Inu no Taisho, General de las tropas de los Inus y el youkai más temido del mundo Sengoku.

Tras eliminar el clan de las ratas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una fiesta se había celebrado en su honor, siendo festejada precisamente en el palacio que Irasue consideraba como suyo, por lo que si estaba irritada por tener que soportar de ahora en adelante a su hermano, lo de la fiesta no tenía nombre.

Manteniéndose en los campos que habían en el exterior del palacio, sin participar en la dichosa fiesta, a pesar de ser la Señora y hermana del héroe, se dedicaba a observar la luna, como relajo a sus problemas. Quizás porque había conexión con la luna que tenía en su frente, que mirarla le producía paz y tranquilidad.

Seguro que últimamente se pasearía para contemplarla con intenciones de calmarse.

Odiaba que el maldito de su hermano la exasperara y mostrarse alterada ante la sociedad, cuando había creado la máscara de la quietud y la serenidad.

-veo que siguen sin gustarte las fiestas, Irasue.

Pero el maldito de Inutaisho siempre tiene que aparecer para amargarle la existencia. Y así sería durante cientos de siglos. Ojalá muriera pronto y que su muerte fuera patética, que bailaría sobre su tumba por odioso.

Ignorándolo, decidió marcharse con el altivo de una reina.

-eh. –agarrándole del brazo. Sino fuera por los kimonos que llevaba encima, la presión de su garra le habría hecho daño- si vamos a vivir juntos, por lo menos podríamos llevarnos bien. Somos hermanos, después de todo.

-nunca nos hemos llevado bien, Inutaisho. Ahora te pido que me sueltes.

-no nos hemos llevado bien, porque tú no quieres. –sin hacerle caso, hizo más presión en el brazo, hasta obligarla a que estuviera frente a él- ¿por qué ese odio hacia mí? De pequeña, me adorabas.

-creía haber sido clara, cuando te dije que desprestigias a nuestra familia.

-¿solo por eso me odias?

-por supuesto que no. –contestó con frialdad- te odio porque te crees un dios, por ser el youkai más fuerte que Sengoku haya tenido.

-un dios… -repitió para sí mismo con una extraña mueca- nunca podré considerarme un dios, sino puedo devolver a la vida a nuestros padres.

Irasue no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. A ella más que a él, le dolía hablar de sus padres. Ambos, youkais de gran poder, habían muerto juntos al luchar contra un demonio de alto nivel.

El antiguo palacio donde vivían, se había convertido en cenizas por culpa de la batalla. Inutaisho y ella, que por aquel tiempo, eran unos jóvenes youkais, habían levantado el palacio, como sucesores a sus padres. Con el tiempo, Inutaisho se iba haciendo más fuerte, hasta convertirse en el general de las tropas; mientras que ella, había crecido como una verdadera dama, aprendiendo el arte y la cultura como lady del oeste.

Aisló esos pensamientos de su mente y mirando a un Inutaisho medio afligido.

-entonces deberás dejar de vanagloriarte. –le dijo, antes de retirarse.

Inutaisho observó cómo se marchaba. Su altivez como reina, concordaba a la perfección con el título que poseía. La verdad es que la edad le había cambiado bastante el carácter. Siempre había sido orgullosa y calculadora, pero cuando de niños, estaban a solas dejaba que sus expresiones se mostraran, como cuando habían perdido a sus padres.

Por aquel tiempo, él tenía unas diecisiete lunas, mientras que ella, quince. Eran unos cachorros prácticamente, y a esa corta edad habían vivido el amargo sabor de la muerte de sus padres y que por ser demonios, capaces de superar los mil años, su vida tenía un límite.

Aquel demonio era lo suficiente poderoso, para que su padre necesitara la ayuda de su madre, para pelear. Lo único que recordaba a la perfección de ese fatídico día, es que su hermana y ella se habían mantenido en un rincón oculto, mientras el demonio luchaba contra sus padres. Al poco, el palacio había empezado a arder, la lucha continuaba y ninguno daba muestras de escapar para apreciar su vida. Y finalmente, sus padres y el demonio murieron entre las brasas del fuego.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar cómo Irasue le había sujetado con fuerza la manga de su kimono, para llorar en sus brazos por la pérdida de sus padres.

.-.

_-chichiue… hahaue… -no dejaba de sollozar en los brazos de su hermano._

_Inutaisho solo podía mirarla con compasión. A pesar de que la había sacado del lugar donde quedaban los restos de sus padres, y había pasado una semana de su pérdida, su hermana seguía lamentándose. Él por su parte, solo podía acariciarle su larga y sedosa cabellera._

_-Irasue, escucha. –pero ella seguía mencionando a sus padres fallecidos- Irasue… -viendo que no había más remedio, la cogió del mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos- Irasue, tenemos que entender que chichiue y hahaue ya no estarán con nosotros. Pero no todo es el fin. Yo te tengo a ti, y tú me tienes a mí._

_-… -mirándole con atención, donde su hermano le sonreía con calidez._

_-si estamos juntos podremos sobrellevar este momento. Recuerda lo que chichiue decía: "Un inuyoukai aunque tenga que ser compasivo, jamás debe dejar que esa tristeza nos invada por mucho tiempo. El orgullo debe manifestarse para conseguir el respecto de los demás"_

_-… -sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, trató de serenarse y murmurar- ¿te quedarás a mi lado, entonces?_

_El apretón de su garra contra la suya, fue suficiente incentivo para asentir con la cabeza inmediatamente._

_Irasue por alguna razón, se sintió más relajada y volvió a echarse a sus brazos, esta vez necesitada de su confort y seguridad, algo que Inutaisho intuyó por lo que le correspondió el abrazo con la misma calidez que su sonrisa._

.-.

Habían estado juntos durante décadas, demasiado juntos para incluso dormir en la misma cama y que pasaran cosas inevitables. Eran unos youkais jóvenes de la nobleza y temidos, por lo que carecían de amistades. En un principio lo hacían como medio de consolación, pero con el tiempo, lo hacían por necesidad pura.

Las reglas de etiqueta, habían obligado a que Irasue decidiera dormir sola. De hecho, hasta le había prohibido que se acercara a ella con aquellas intenciones.

Fue en ese tiempo, que las ganas de acción revoloteaban como abejas en su interior, y se marchara en búsqueda de poder, encontrando en su camino el sendero de la promiscuidad.

Pensándolo bien, fue a partir de ese momento en que Irasue empezó a enfadarse y a odiarle.

Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

¿Sería posible que su hermanita estuviera celosa?

Quizás…

Seguramente.

Se convencía.

Riéndose, en su mente empezó a tramar una idea perversa.

Estaba dispuesto a bajarle ese orgullo a su hermana y que admitiera de su propia boca que estaba celosa y necesitada de él.

.

Varios días después, con el verdadero lord instalado en las dependencias del palacio inuyoukai, el carácter de Irasue se había vuelto más tosco, donde era habitual encontrarla en los jardines con la compañía de la soledad, o silenciosa, pero con un humor de perros.

Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaba a la lady, sin antes ir acompañado del lord del oeste.

Sabían que ir con Inutaisho, les garantizaba un seguro de vida, ya que si algo se diferenciaba el youkai de su hermana, era la compasión y la confianza sobre sus súbditos, donde en ocasiones parecía tratarlos como si fueran sus amigos del alma.

Sin embargo, en ese día, unos pasos apurados y el instinto asesino, se filtraba por cada poro de las pieles de los youkais servidores, haciéndolos estremecer de miedo.

La lady estaba muy irritada, capaz de transformarse en cualquier momento, capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino. Por lo que todos los guardias y servidumbre, se habían refugiado en sus habitaciones por instinto, o se alejaban lo más que pudieran del radio de su Señora.

Inutaisho, bien acomodado en su lecho, con su yukata medio abierto y una copa de oro en una de sus garras, sonreía divertido al percibir a su hermana, casi corriendo hacia su habitación con un humor del diablo.

Justo cuando estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su vino rojo como la sangre, su hermana, perdiendo toda la educación, había abierto la puerta con brusquedad, con su respiración agitada y sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

-vaya una dama que estás hecha, si invades la intimidad de tu propio hermano. –soltó como comentario gracioso.

-¡te permití quedar en palacio si dejabas de deshonrarme!

-y no he hecho nada que te deshonrara. –asumió tranquilo.

-¡HAS ESTADO CON TODAS LAS MUJERES DE PALACIO! –dijo como explicación breve.

-tú solo especificaste que te deshonraba que estuviera con mujeres del bosque. –tomando un nuevo sorbo de su vino- las youkais de clase alta, no tendrían porque deshonrarte. Además, ando buscando hembra para dejar descendencia.

Y eso fue como una puñalada al corazón, porque no podía reclamar una buena justificación como esa.

Aún así, rebuscó y rebuscó hasta volver a gritarle y deseosa de pegarle por su falta de respeto. Pues que se acostara con otras, como la servidumbre o sus damas de compañía, le parecía una ofensa y lo peor, es que se sentía utilizada.

-¡NO ES NECESARIO ACOSTARSE CON LAS CRIADAS PARA BUSCAR HEMBRAS! ¡ESO SERÍA UNA OFENSA PARA NUESTRO RANGO!

-… -su sonrisa se hizo amplia.

-¡Y ACOSTARTE CON DOS HEMBRAS A LA VEZ, ES LO MÁS VERGONZOSO QUE EXISTE! ¡TÚ NO BUSCAS HEMBRAS, SOLO EL PLACER CARNAL! ¡Y LO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO A MIS ESPALDAS SIN QUE ME DIERA CUENTA!

-supongo que a alguna de tus damas de compañía se le habrá ido la lengua. –dando otro sorbo más a su vino, hasta vaciar su contenido y depositar la copa sobre la mesita. Con su calma habitual, se levantó de la cama y a paso lento, se fue acercando a la inuyoukai- ¿y qué pasa si me acuesto con otras mujeres por puro placer? Soy un hombre, después de todo.

-¡sin dignidad! –completó ella con rencor.

-cierta youkai no quiso seguir acostándose conmigo. –clavando sus ojos ambarinos en los suyos, logrando aturdirla- me dejó con unas ganas, que intento saciar con otras sin éxito.

-… -los colores hicieron a juego con el kimono rojo que portaba ese día, sin embargo su enfado no lo quitaba- no es correcto que dos hermanos hagan esas cosas, sobre todo si son nobles. –desviando la mirada.

-eso es lo que te enseñaron esas estúpidas profesoras. –agregando con desdén- pero no cambian lo que sientes por mí, Irasue.

La mujer volvió a encararle airada.

-admite que si empezaste a odiarme, fue porque me fui con otras que son de baja categoría. –cogiéndola del mentón, mientras que la seguridad del youkai iba en aumento- admite que ahora estás celosa porque me he acostado con toda hembra de palacio. Admite que estás tan enamorada de mí, que por culpa de esas profesoras que te lavaron el cerebro con lo que es correcto y lo que no, te sientes molesta en no poder formalizar nuestro matrimonio.

-¡no seas tan creído, Inutaisho! –soltándose, manteniendo el orgullo bien alto- ¡a mí nadie me ha lavado el cerebro! ¡Cuando nos acostábamos, éramos jóvenes y desconocedores de la vida! ¡Ni siquiera nos amábamos! ¡Solo seguíamos lo que el cuerpo nos pedía!

El rostro de Inutaisho se volvió en uno grave, con su sonrisa totalmente perdida.

-tú, quizás sí. Pero yo te amaba.

-…

Esa confesión plagada de sinceridad y determinación, había dejado a Irasue sin palabras, encontrándose por primera vez en su vida, sorprendida y hasta emocionada.

Su enfado se había disipado por completo, y lo único que podía sentir era un revoloteo en su corazón, al tener en su mente una y otra vez, la confesión de amor por parte de su hermano… su hermano…

Inutaisho era su hermano.

Pero eran demonios, donde la unión entre hermanos era bastante común; aunque también, eran nobles, donde llamarían la atención de todos los seres si llegaran a relacionarse.

-… -se alejó poco a poco de su lado.

Tenía que pensar con calma y esa mirada tan profunda y cargada de sentimiento, la alteraba bastante.

Eran hermanos, él la amaba y ella no podía negar qué también, así como reconocer lo dicho por su hermano.

Se había sentido celosa porque Inutaisho se acostaba con cuanta mujer se le antojara, mientras que ella, solo por seguir las normas de etiqueta, que lo había alejado de su lado.

Ambos eran los Señores de aquel palacio y de las tierras del Oeste, por lo que eso podría considerarlos como pareja. Pero él, se había estado acostando con toda hembra de palacio a sus espaldas con toda la mala intención posible.

Eso la volvió a enfurecer.

-Inutaisho, -el youkai la observó- aunque admitiera mis celos, lo único que conseguiría es que continúes acostándote con otras. Puedes decirme, que has estado enamorado de mí, pero ahora te dedicas a buscar a otra hembra.

-…

-la etiqueta como dama, me prohíbe que tengamos una relación formal como matrimonio y no lo digo porque me lavaron la cabeza, sino porque lo veo como algo lógico en este mundo poblado de seres diferentes.

-quizás tengas razón, pero no en todo. –la inuyoukai le miró de reojo- mis sentimientos por ti, no son solo en pasado, sino en presente continuo.

-… -desviando su mirada para perderla en el vacío- pero andas buscando una hembra.

-es solo una mentira, para que admitieras lo que sientes por mí. –reconoció- no puedo buscar otra hembra, porque solo te amo a ti, Irasue.

La youkai volvió a mirarle, esta vez de frente, con ligero asombro. Él estaba aún enamorado de ella, todo había sido un engaño para que confesara sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿para qué?

Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que fueran hermanos y nobles. Para la sociedad, iba a resultarles algo raro o algo que imitarían y salir criaturas tan deformes como los suyos, en el caso de que tuvieran un hijo juntos. Entonces, el mundo que conocían podría destruirse.

-pero no podemos, Inutaisho. –le dijo con cierta pena- no sería bueno ni para nosotros, ni para el resto de los seres de este mundo.

-pero, tú me amas. Al menos, admite que me amas y que por eso, no has permitido que otro hombre te tocara.

¡Diana!

Su excusa de no ser desposada, a no ser que su marido fuese superior a ella, era lo único que tenía para no comprometerse. Ya que sabía que no existía youkai superior a ella, salvo Inutaisho.

Pero, aún así, no rebajaría su orgullo para darle la razón.

Inutaisho le había faltado al respeto en los años que estuvo fuera.

-a diferencia de ti, soy una dama que jamás se rebajaría a acostarse con seres inferiores.

Inutaisho sonrió ligeramente. Su hermana y su orgullo. Era una batalla que jamás ganaría.

-en ese caso, será mejor que me marche de palacio.

Irasue abrió la boca ante esa decisión.

-¡no es necesario que te marches, solo porque no podemos estar juntos de manera formal!

-quizás lo veas como una huída. Pero si seguimos viviendo juntos, acabaré deseándote y guiado por mis instintos youkais, es probable que llegue a forzarte a hacerlo.

-…

-puedes estar tranquila que no me acostaré con otras mujeres. –mirándola fijamente- solo las usaba para poder recordarte, ya que solo así, podía amarte.

-…

Observando como Inutaisho se dirigía hacia su armario, cogiendo su armadura y su capa, colocándolas a un lado, Irasue sintió que si no hacía algo ahora, lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida.

-pero esto no es una despedida, Inutaisho. –caminando hasta él- no podemos terminarlo así, si nos amamos.

-¿qué propones?

-puedes estar fuera, si lo deseas por el bien de los dos. Pero puedes demostrar tu amor como pareja, cuando regreses a palacio, de vez en cuando.

-… -Inutaisho agrandó los ojos.

-no seremos considerado como matrimonio, pero me gustaría intentarlo de esta manera.

Como respuesta, Irasue fue callada con un beso en los labios iniciado por Inutaisho. El contacto era tan nostálgico, que enseguida se hizo necesitado por parte de ambos. Irasue se colgó de su cuello, y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad y amor que le profesaba Inutaisho.

Cuando necesitaron el aire para respirar, ambos se miraron a los ojos con un brillo especial. Con la cintura femenina, fuertemente apresada, Inutaisho la condujo hasta su lecho, acostándola en ella.

-demuéstrame que esto puede funcionar.

Esa noche y después de tantos años reprimidos, consumaron su amor con tanta pasión, que fue interceptada por los youkais de palacio y alrededores, quiénes inteligentemente se mantenían en sus lugares, sin ánimo de interrumpir a los youkais más poderosos de la zona.

.

.

.

Inutaisho respiraba con fuerza.

La lucha contra Shishinki no había sido nada fácil, al decir verdad, era el primer youkai con el que pudo probar el poder absoluto de su nueva espada, Tessaiga. Ahora orgulloso de su victoria y con una nueva técnica añadida, podía regresar a palacio donde estaba convencido que lo recibirían con una agradable sorpresa.

Mirando la luna en cuarto menguante, le dio la impresión que brillaba más de lo normal y sonrió complacido.

-¡Inutaisho-sama! ¡Inutaisho-sama! -la voz débil, pero con ánimo de una pequeña pulga, hizo que el youkai guardara su espada en su cinto- ¡sabía que lograríais vencer a ese bastardo de Shishinki!

-por eso, te has mantenido oculto, ¿no, Myoga? –encaminándose hacia un dragón de dos cabezas que se mantenía quieto y sereno en un lado de la batalla.

-mi Señor, no os confundáis. –replicaba la vieja pulga con sudores- no he estado oculto, sino que he ido a palacio de Irasue-sama para informarme.

-claro. –no muy convencido de la historia. Montó sobre en el dragón e Inutaisho tomó las riendas- volvamos a casa, Ah-Hun.

El dragón con forma de caballo, soltó un pequeño grito y voló hacia los cielos donde se encontraba el palacio inuyoukai.

El recibimiento que obtuvo Inutaisho fue cordial y alegre.

-Inutaisho-sama, habéis regresado sano y salvo. –era la voz de una anciana youkai de aspecto bonachón.

-¿dónde está Irasue? –siendo esa su primera pregunta, mientras bajaba del dragón.

-la Señora se encuentra ahora mismo en sus aposentos, descansando. –le contestó Urakawa, tomando las riendas de Ah-Hun.

-¿y bien? –inquiriendo a la espera de algo más.

-¿es que no se lo dijo, Myoga? –cuestionó la anciana con confusión.

Inevitablemente, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la pequeña pulga, quién tenía sudores cubriéndole la piel, al sentirse objeto de atención y posiblemente comida para el dragón de dos cabezas.

-es que… Inutaisho-sama estaba muy ocupado peleando contra Shishinki, que por no molestarlo… -tratando de excusarse.

-ya veo, Myoga, no te preocupes. –le decía Inutaisho muy tranquilo, tomando entre sus dedos la pulga- ahora sé que has ido a palacio, como me dijiste. –agregando con una sonrisa calmada, mientras estrujaba con sus dedos su pequeña figura- aunque te olvidaste de mencionar el asunto.

La pequeña pulga, quedando plana, fue cayendo hacia el suelo con la cabeza mareada.

-¿entonces? –volvió a preguntar Inutaisho a sus servidores, quiénes le dirían lo qué quería sin tapujos.

-nació anteayer, y es un youkai muy sano y parecido a su madre. –le contestó la amable youkai con una sonrisa emocionada, una sonrisa que fue contagiada por Inutaisho.

Sin esperar más, Inutaisho, prácticamente, voló hasta los aposentos de su hermana, donde seguramente estaría ella con su hijo.

Su hijo.

Después de aquella unión carnal, Irasue se había quedado embarazada. Él no se había enterado, hasta meses después.

Pues, tras aquella noche, el lord se había marchado al día siguiente. Pero descubrir qué Irasue esperaba un hijo suyo, ambos habían decidido tenerlo. Aún en contra de los pronósticos de que saliera deforme, una enorme felicidad le había invadido, ante el hecho de ser padres.

En aquel momento, solo había estado unas semanas con Irasue, pero le había prometido que regresaría para cuando el cachorro naciera.

Fue el contratiempo de Shishinki, quién pretendía invadir sus tierras, lo que le había retrasado y no estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo.

Llegando a la habitación de su hermana, se la encontró sentada sobre el lecho, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Una emoción indescriptible revoloteó en el corazón de Inutaisho. Ver a Irasue sonriéndole al pequeño, a SU pequeño, le resultaba la escena más tierna que jamás hubiera visto.

Irasue, advirtiendo su presencia, levantó la cabeza en su dirección y le sonrió.

-has tardado. –fue su saludo tan _cordial_ como siempre.

-pero he vuelto. –caminando hasta la cama, sentándose en ella, abrazando a Irasue, mientras que con sus ojos ambarinos buscaba ver a su cachorro.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al ver a tan preciosa criatura.

Era un varón, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero tenía una sombra roja sobre sus párpados. Al igual que ellos, tenía franjas en cada mejilla, con la diferencia de que eran dos y no una, de color rosa. De su madre, había heredado la media luna en la frente y el color claro de cabello, así como su tez pálida.

Sin pedir permiso, alargó sus manos para coger al tierno infante y contemplar más de cerca, esa parte que era también suya.

Irasue no puso queja, solo le permitió que lo cogiera, mientras observaba a Inutaisho sonreír de tal manera como nunca lo había visto.

-¿y cómo se llama?

-aún no lo tiene.

-… -ampliando más su sonrisa, un nombre le vino a la mente de inmediato- Sesshomaru. Se llamará Sesshomaru.

Como si el pequeño entendiera, abrió sus ojos, ambarinos como el de sus padres, mirando con atención a su padre, quién no cabía de orgullo.

-Sesshomaru. –asentía Irasue sin objeciones.

El bebé Sesshomaru sin mostrar su lamento en lágrimas, solo se dedicaba a observar la figura de su padre, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, algo que hacía reír al inuyoukai por no mostrar el típico lamento propio de bebés.

-y acabará siendo el youkai más fuerte que Sengoku haya conocido.

Orgullosa como él, Irasue no podía dejar de sonreír, ante las palabras de Inutaisho. Apoyándose en él, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez, desde que había dado luz, relajada y tranquila.

-y nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarle. Juntos.

-juntos para siempre. –cogiéndole de la mano para apretársela ligeramente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tenía ganas de hacer un fic sobre los padres de Sesshomaru y dios que por fin lo hice. Quizás me haya quedado algo raro, así como ver que los padres de Sesshomaru eran hermanos, pero es que siempre me llamó la atención su gran parecido. Dudo que lo sean oficialmente, pero, en fin, solo espero que os haya gustado. Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero quiero ponerle otro capítulo más, para explicar porqué Inutaisho se fue con Izayoi, siéndole infiel a Irasue.

A propósito, parece que el nombre de la madre de Sesshomaru, Irasue, es oficial… repito, _parece_ que es oficial, porque lo ando viendo en wikipedia y en otros sitios más. Y claro, quise hacerlo lo más fiel posible. Aunque me costó tratar con sus personalidades.

Espero que os guste.

'Atori'


End file.
